


Keeping it Casual

by Cobrafantasies



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrafantasies/pseuds/Cobrafantasies
Summary: While celebrating Ross's birthday, the gang help Chandler make a connection with their attractive waiter.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The gang never met or knew Joey. Joey and Chandler are both openly gay in their own lives. Events from the show will not line up. Enjoy!

"To Ross!" Rachel cheers and we all hold up our glasses.

"Happy birthday, big brother," Monica says.

"Thanks you guys," Ross responds and we all sip our drinks.

Our waiter then returns to take our orders. I have to admit, I've been immensely distracted by this waiter of ours. He's good-looking, but the too good-looking kind, the type that I could never get. So, I know it's a futile infatuation. Yet, here I am infatuated with him. So much so that I trip up on my words while ordering and all my friends notice.

When our waiter leaves again, I'm greeted with all grins from my friends.

"I think Chandler has a _crush,_ " Monica sings lightheartedly.

"No," I shake my head shyly.

"He's a hunk - ask for his number," Phoebe more demands than suggests.

"I don't even know if he's gay," I whisper back.

"You have to take your shot honey - oh, this will be such a cute story if you two get married!" Rachel exclaims.

"Shhh," I shush her as I see our waiter returning with a pitcher of water to top off our glasses.

He walks around to each of our glasses and we all sit silently, until Phoebe catches him right before he leaves.

"Hey, do you think our friend Chandler is cute?" she calls at the waiter, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I instantly throw my head in my hands, completely humiliated.

"Sure I do," I hear our waiter respond.

My head pops back up in shock.

"I'm sorry, they're just... drunk," I quickly lie.

"Oh, I'm sober. You two should go out," Phoebe continues with a broad smile.

Our waiter smiles right at me and I feel my cheeks burn from his eyes locking with mine.

"I get off at eight," he informs me and my heart starts pounding at the thought of actually meeting up with him.

I can't get any words out, so I start to nod my head in multiple directions and Rachel swiftly jumps in.

"He'll see you then," she confirms.

"Great," our waiter flashes me another smile and then heads back to the kitchen.

I let out a long, unsteady breath when he leaves.

"You two are going to be so cute together!" Rachel cheers.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked," I express, running my hands nervously through my hair.

" _I_ had to do all the work," Phoebe disputes.

"Right - thanks guys, guess I'm meeting him at eight. _Oh god,_ what am I going to say?" I fret suddenly.

"It's going to be great, just be yourself," Monica encourages, reaching her hand over mine.

I barely look at our waiter the rest of the evening. I avoid eye contact so much, I wonder if he thinks I'm even still meeting him later. I'm wondering the same thing. Of course, my friends refuse to let me bail and insist on waiting outside with me until eight.

"Really guys, you don't have to stay - I'm sure Ross want to head home," I remark as we all stand on the curb in front of the restaurant.

"We're not letting you chicken out," Rachel determines.

"Ross?" I try, hoping he might complain and get everyone to leave.

"I have time buddy," he smiles thinking that's exactly what I want to hear.

I can barely breathe as the minutes are counting down.

"You know, he might not even show. I'm sure he was only being nice," I suddenly protest.

"Well, sure is nice of him to be right on time," Monica grins.

I look up and see our waiter walking out the front door of the restaurant. He's walking right over to us. He's looking right at me.

"Good luck Chandler," Monica whispers and I feel my friends squeeze and pat my arm as they all scurry off. I watch them leave and continue to internally freak out as our hot waiter approaches me.

"Hey Chandler," he greets me.

"Hey, uh..." I blank, realizing I have no idea what his name is.

"Joey," he fills me in.

"Right... hey. Is it stuffy out here?" I comment nervously, pulling on the collar of my turtleneck.

"In the fresh air?" he sneers.

I blush instantly.

"Yeah, must be me," I laugh awkwardly.

"Listen, I'm just gonna be honest. I'm into the whole casual thing," Joey cuts right to the point.

"Oh," I nod.

"You cool with that?" he questions me.

I nod harder.

"Obviously," I spit out.

He bites his lower lip in a small smile and I completely fold at that.

He leans into my lips and my endless panic fades as he kisses me gently. I kiss him back and his hands fall to my jaw and I grab onto the seams of his coat.

We head back to his apartment and get right in his bed.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling pretty fantastic. I mean, I had sex. Do I have to say that? I'll say it again, I had sex with our super hot waiter!

I look over and see Joey start to stir under the sheets. He rubs his eyes and then looks over at me.

"Hey," I breathe.

He smiles at me without a word. Maybe he's not a morning person.

He gets up from the bed and throws on some pants. I get up, feeling like I should do the same.

He continues to get fully dressed, so I do as well. He walks out to the kitchen so I follow him.

I have no idea what I'm doing, maybe we're not supposed to talk? I'm so lost.

"You need me to call you a taxi?" he asks and I feel my stomach drop. I've never been so blatantly kicked out. Then, I realize I probably never should have slept over. This was _casual_ , a one-night stand. What was I thinking?

"Oh, no I'm good... I'm sorry - I feel asleep. I should have left," I blurt out quickly.

"Don't worry about it," he puts his hands in his pockets.

I feel so uncomfortable, so embarrassed. I couldn't even do _this_ right.

I want to kiss him goodbye, but that seems like it's not allowed.

"Okay, well..." I start to say my goodbye as the apartment door opens and another man walks in.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," the stranger says, stopping in the doorway.

"No, we were just going to grab coffee," Joey tells the man and now I'm fully confused.

"This is my roommate Luke, this is Chandler" Joey introduces us.

"Hey," I wave to Luke and Luke merely nods at me.

Joey motions me to the door. So, I throw on my coat and follow him out. I walk behind him down the stairs without another word.

When we get outside, he stops again.

"Are we getting coffee? I know a great place," I offer.

"Coffee is more of a date thing," Joey says carefully.

I shake my head abruptly again.

"Totally is, which is why we're not getting any! Okay... well, uh call me - or not. Whatever. See ya," I spill out like an idiot and turn to walk home.

"Chandler," I hear him call behind me. I stop and turn back.

"You didn't give me your number," he chuckles softly.

"Oh, uh you want it?" I ask.

"If you wanna do this again?"

"Yeah - for sure," I answer, reaching for my wallet. I hand him one of my business cards that I never actually use.

"Business man," Joey comments as he takes the card and looks it over.

"Heh, barely," I scoff.

"I'll call you," Joey states simply.

"Cool," I nod, getting the hint this is where I leave, but I can't help myself. I step back to him and kiss him one last time.

"That was just casual," I defend quickly when I draw back.

It makes him smile. I finally turn and leave.


	2. Chapter 2

When I get back, I head to the coffee shop since I know all my friends will be there on a Saturday morning.

They all perk up when they see me.

" _How'd it go?_ " Rachel presses immediately.

"Great," I smile, falling into the arm chair.

"We need more details!" Rachel whines.

"Yeah - spill Bing!" Phoebe echoes.

I look at my friends, feeling funny telling them the truth.

"I mean, obviously I woke up at his place so I don't know how much more I can tell," I blush.

"More than that!" Monica debates.

I laugh.

"Listen, I had a good time," I conclude.

"Well, are you seeing him again?" Ross asks.

I press my lips together.

"Yeah," I state simply.

"Ooh, when's the next date?" Rachel inquires.

"I don't know, he said he'd call me," I say.

* * *

On Monday, I'm embarrassed to admit, I'm waiting for Joey to call me all day. Every time my phone rings, I nearly jump to pick it up, but he never calls.

I feel like an idiot. How could I think he liked me? He didn't even want to do this casual thing with me. Why can't I stop thinking about him? This is so stupid.

After work, I meet my friends at the coffee shop again, like we do most days.

"So, when are you seeing Joey again?" Monica finally asks. I'm surprised they waited all weekend to ask again.

Everyone waits for my response.

I don't know what comes over me, but I lie. I don't know why, the words just come out.

"Actually, tomorrow night," I make up.

They look at me excitedly.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asks.

"Having dinner," I pretend.

"That's great, man," Ross comments.

I fake a smile, they are all so happy for me.

* * *

The next day, I call the restaurant Joey works at and ask if he working tonight. They tell me he's working until 5.

That presents a bit of a problem. So, around 4:30 I go to my boss and tell him, I'm not feeling well. He lets me leave early.

I try to catch a cab, but I'm having no luck. So, I start running, actually running, to the restaurant. I need to catch Joey before he leaves at 5. What am I doing? I'm actually crazy.

I'm rounding the corner to the restaurant, completely out of breath. I hunch over trying to wait for my lungs to stop burning.

I hear a door opening and look up to see Joey leaving the restaurant.

He sees me and I try to wave, but I'm still huffing like crazy.

"Chandler?"

"H-hey," I exhale.

"You okay?" he asks, walking over to me.

I wave away his concern.

"I'm so great," I wheeze.

"Did you... run here?" he questions me.

I feel my face burn hotter.

"I like to exercise," I proclaim.

He begins to smile at me.

"In a suit?" he observes my work clothes and brief case which is really not helping my cover.

"Yeah, you never worked out in a suit before?"

He shakes his head.

"No."

"Well - you are missing out my friend," I tell him, still breathing way too heavily.

"So, you run by here all the time?" he tests.

"Oh, uh... no actually I was... hoping to run into you," I admit.

"Oh, really?"

He doesn't seem mad, that's a good thing.

"Yeah."

"To ask me on a run?" he teases.

I smile, finally breathing somewhat normal again.

"No, uh... actually some other type of exercise," I hint.

He smiles.

"Could you be more specific?" he plays dumb.

I smile wider.

"Come on, you _know_ ," I blush. "Look, I know you didn't call, but I just figured it's casual... so maybe, I mean, I totally get if you don't want to - I'm sure it's me, so if-" I start rambling until his cuts me off.

"Chandler."

"Huh?"

"I have a shower you can use."

"Oh, I don't need to shower," I shake my head.

I'm such an idiot for thinking I could simply run into him and he would sleep with me again. He clearly doesn't like me, he clearly isn't attracted to me and I show up covered in sweat, chasing after him like a total loser.

"You sure? You're sweating a lot," he comments.

I wipe my forehead, knowing how awful I must look.

"Well, running does that to me. Anyway, I'm gonna go," I respond.

I turn to run as far away from this embarrassing moment as I can, but he hand catches my wrist.

I look back at him.

"I meant a shower with me," he clarifies and before I can say another stupid thing, his lips press against mine.

I kiss him back, melting at the familiar feeling.

He finally leads me back to his apartment so I can take off my sweaty clothes and his.

* * *

After, we're both fully satisfied, it doesn't take me long to remember I'm supposed to leave. I'm not used to this level of casualness. I don't really care for it honestly. I mean, I was never the commitment type either, but I like to cuddle afterwards, maybe grab some breakfast in the morning. I'm not asking for marriage here, but I'm too weak to give this up, so I force myself out of the bed.

Joey watches me find my clothes on the floor.

"Hey, I can lend you some clean clothes," he offers.

"Oh, no. Then, I'd have to return them to you, so I shouldn't," I decline quickly.

"You're not planning on coming back?" he asks.

"You want me to?" I ask, hating how giddy I already am.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I'd catch you on a run again," he smirks.

I shake my head at him.

"You know what, I'm going to be changing my route actually," I play.

"Really?" he plays along.

"Yeah, wasn't crazy about all the people and restaurants. Might run in a park," I decide as if I actually run.

"Now _that's_ unusual."

I try not to smile too wide at that. _I can't like him, this is only casual._

He gets up from the bed. He walks to his dresser and grabs some clean clothes to hand to me.

I accept them.

"Thanks."

I begin to put the clothes on and he watches me, which really makes me want to keep my clothes off, not put any on. But I guess I have to leave, so I continue getting dressed.

"I can give you my home number, if that's easier," I suggest since I'm pretty positive now I will see him again.

"Sure," he agrees and finds a piece of paper and pen for me. I write down my number and he takes it back from me.

"Do I look good in your clothes?" I can't help, but keep the conversation going even though I know I should leave.

He looks me up and down, which I'm not prepared for.

"Yeah... but you look better without them," he hums.

Dammit, why's he making this even more difficult?

"You know, I have a few more minutes," I try.

As if I have somewhere to be, I would literally stay all night if he would let me.

He takes the hint and closes the space between us. This time, his lips fall to my neck and I'm embarrassed by the moan that falls out of my mouth. He doesn't slow down and keeps moving down my body. When he pulls open the pants he just lent to me, I'm beyond aroused again. He doesn't stop until I cum again.

When he's done, I'm happy to return the favor. I push him to the bed and take over.

A few minutes later, I'm re-zipping my pants for a second time and pick up my sweaty work clothes and brief case yet again.

I walk out this time.

Walking home, I feel a little empty.

When I get home, Monica and Rachel catch me in the hallway.

"Ooh, whose clothes are those Chandler?" Rachel beams from the door frame. Monica pokes her head out too.

"Already swapping clothes, you two getting serious?" Monica comments and it makes my heart sink from how far from the truth that is.

"A little," I fake.

I hate this.

* * *

The next night, I get home from work and grab a beer from the fridge when the phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hey, you free?" I recognize the voice instantly, it's Joey.

"Yes," I respond without even thinking.

"Could we do your place tonight?" he asks and I panic. I can't have my friends run into him. They would talk to him, ask him about us - they think there's an _us_ , when really there's not.

"Oh, um..." I stall, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's just my roommate is home," he says.

I'm not sure why that's an issue, but I realize it's either agree or miss out on a night with him.

"Yeah, meet me downstairs," I tell him and I give him my address.

When Joey arrives, I walk him carefully inside. I'm stopping and watching every corner on each set of stairs.

Joey quickly notices my obvious behavior.

"You hiding something?" he calls me out.

"No, no..." I claim as I peak my head around the corner and check the next hallway.

We finally get to my floor and I peer around the corner. The hallway is clear and I don't hear much commotion from the girls' apartment. So I quickly rush to my door and open it. I look behind me to see Joey walking at a very relaxed pace.

I motion him to move faster and then grab his arm and yank him inside when he doesn't speed up. I close the door behind us.

"Wow, so I'm really a secret," he determines.

"Well, you're hiding me from your roommate," I fight back, realizing I have something to use.

He looks guilty about this too.

"I'm not hiding you, he's sort of judgmental when it comes to the whole casual thing," he shares honestly.

"So, you're pretending we're more serious?" I question.

"I don't know... I guess I'm hiding you too," he admits with a sheepish smile.

I wish I didn't find him being shy endearing, but I do.

"Are you guys friends a long time?" I inquire.

"Since I moved here four years ago," he tells me.

I nod.

"I'm really close with my friends, so I don't want them to know," I confess.

"They wouldn't be cool with it?"

"They just don't want me to get hurt," I explain.

"You seem pretty new to this," he remarks.

"I do casual, just not _this_ casual usually," I defend.

"A more serious casual?" Joey confirms.

"Exactly."

"So, a relationship," he concludes.

"No, like dating - exclusively," I argue.

I avoid his gaze, realizing how foolish I probably sound.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he questions me seriously.

"Yes," I answer.

"Really, I don't want you to get hurt either."

I should tell him the truth, but I don't know how I can give him up.

"I won't," I lie.

He accepts this and moves in to kiss me.

I feel terrible for constantly lying to everyone until his lips touch mine, then I forget everything.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and Joey is gone. He had dosed off last night which got me excited that he'd be here in the morning, but he clearly left in the middle of the night. It shouldn't be a surprise, it shouldn't be so disappointing, but it is.

I lean over and smell the pillow next to me. I can still smell him. I pick up the pillow and rest it on my face. Then, I jump up and throw the pillow down.

"God, what is wrong with me?" I chastise myself. I was smelling a damn pillow.

I get out of bed and get ready for work, hoping to get my mind off Joey. It doesn't work, I'm still thinking about him all day and I realize I can't do this. I'm already too attached. This isn't good for me, I _am_ going to get hurt.

That night, my phone rings. I brace myself.

I pick up and it's Joey.

"Hey, you free?"

 _Be strong,_ I remind myself.

"No, I can't do this anymore," I answer.

"Oh, okay," he says.

I hang up before he can say anymore.

I can't give myself anymore time to change my mind, it's over.

* * *

A few days later I'm hanging out with my friends again and they finally bring up Joey. I never updated them on anything, since I didn't want to admit the truth and I was also desperately trying not to think about him. Unfortunately, that never worked, I've thought about him everyday.

"So, what's going on with you and Joey, you haven't mentioned him lately," Monica asks me.

"Oh yeah..." I start uneasily.

"Did you guys break up?" Phoebe asks sympathetically.

"What happened?" Rachel jumps.

"Nothing happened..." I answer slowly.

"So, you're still seeing him?" Monica clarifies.

"No," I confess.

Everyone quickly crowds around me to comfort me.

"What happened?" Monica repeats.

"He didn't want anything serious, that's all... and I liked him too much," I tell them.

Everyone hugs me and asks me what they can do, but they can't do anything and neither can I.

In fact, I do the worst thing I can do. I go home and call the restaurant and find out when Joey's working until.

Then, I show up. I show up at the restaurant _again,_ like a mad person.

Joey walks outside and looks surprised when he see me.

I don't let him speak, I pull him to me and kiss him hard. I've missed his lips so much.

"I thought you wanted to stop?" Joey asks me when I finally let him breathe for a moment.

I stare into his eyes, why do I want him so much?

"It's the last time, I swear," I breathe and then jump on him, causing him to stumble back until his back hits against the side of the building.

He reciprocates my kiss just as fervently, god I love his lips.

* * *

We're back at his place, in his bed, and I'm trying to catch my breath - so is he. We went wild. I've never acted like that before. I felt like an untamed animal. I needed my fix, I needed him.

But I said this was the last time and I meant it. I know I can't keep this casual thing up, so I sit up.

Joey sits up too and leans closer to me. It makes me heart race the minute I feel him draw closer.

"That was insane," he breathes by my ear.

I turn to him and can't help, but smile.

"Thank you," I boast.

He grins at me, but then it fades.

"So, this is it?" he asks.

I nod, wishing it wasn't.

"I mean, technically, the last time doesn't have to be _one_ time... right?" he proposes.

Of course, I can't resist him. That's my whole problem.

I try not to smile, but it slips through. He catches it and smiles back. He leans in and kisses me. Now, there's no turning back. I kiss him more, I run my hand down his face and greet his tongue with mine.

I pull back, realizing I'm falling back in.

He looks at me, worried.

"What?" he asks.

"How long should I stay?" I question, trying to convince myself I'm allowed more.

"As long as you want," he surprises me by saying.

"You don't mean that," I accuse.

"Yeah I do," he argues.

"I can't stay 'till the morning," I oppose.

"Why not?" he asks and now I'm really surprised.

"I thought that wasn't allowed?"

He smirks at me and shakes his head.

"I didn't know there were rules," he chuckles.

I don't have time to joke, I need to understand.

"It's still casual if I stay over?" I clarify.

"I mean, you did the first time," he points out.

"I thought you didn't like that," I refute.

"I never said that... I guess, it's just easier when people leave so you don't have to say goodbye," he admits.

I look into his eyes and I almost talk myself into it.

"That's why I can't do this," I shake my head.

I get up from the bed and find my clothes.

I look back at him, wishing he would stop me, wishing he would make me get back in bed and kiss me all over... but instead, he respects my decision.

"I can walk you out," he offers unexpectedly.

I take a deep breath. It's never been so hard to walk away.

"Then, you'd have to say goodbye," I state and I walk out. I leave for good.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks go by and I have to admit, I don't know how I get through. I think about Joey every single day.

My friends help, they help cheer me up and try to get my mind off it. They are there for me all the time.

Finally, I try to act normal around them so they think I'm over him because I should be over him by now... even though I'm not.

Then, we're watching tv one day and somehow Joey appears on the screen.

I honestly think it's a dream at first. Maybe I'm finally going crazy, but my friends see it too.

"Oh my god!" we exclaim in unison.

"That's Joey!" Phoebe squeals, pointing at the tv.

" _He's an actor?_ " Rachel exclaims at me.

"Apparently!" I answer, completely shocked.

We all watch him play a neurosurgeon named Drake Ramoray on the soap opera, Day of Our Lives.

I'm watching him motionless. I haven't seen his beautiful face or heard the sound of his voice in weeks and I'm _not okay._

When the episode ends, my friends turn to me.

"You okay sweetie?" Monica asks.

"Yeah, of course. I didn't even know he was an actor," I assure them.

"How cool is that?" Rachel beams, amazed.

Everyone gives her a stern look.

"Really, it's fine. I'm happy for him," I force out.

I'm not sure if my friends believe me, but they let it go.

* * *

I'm sitting in my apartment feeling weaker than ever. Seeing Joey's face again, now I really can't stop thinking about him. Soon, my mind starts wandering to what he smells like, feels like, tastes like.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I saw him again? I mean, it has been nearly a month. I made it a month. And I don't have to tell my friends, no one even has to know.

I pick up the phone and hold it in my hands. I put it back. This is a bad idea, I know it is.

I feel myself pick up the phone once more and then I'm dialing. I should hang up, but it's ringing now.

"Hello?" I hear his voice on the other side. _I've missed him so much._

"Hello?" he repeats.

"Hey - you free?"

* * *

I meet Joey at his place and when he opens the door, I can barely catch my breath. I can't believe I'm here. This is wrong, I shouldn't be here, but I lean in and find his lips and this doesn't feel wrong. This feels so right. This feels like the only thing I need. So, I keep kissing him and he guides me to his room.

We fall onto his bed and he's over me, kissing me more and more.

"I saw you on tv," I hear myself interrupt us.

He pulls back.

"Oh yeah?" he smiles.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were an actor," I comment, wondering why I'm having a conversation with him instead of kissing him.

"Well, I couldn't book a job then," he explains.

"So, is this your first big thing?" I ask.

"Yeah, biggest gig I ever booked," he tells me, absolutely beaming.

I move to sit up, so he sits back to allow this. I look at him and he waits for me.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got the show?" I question.

"Uh, we weren't talking - I thought," he answers nervously.

"You still could have warned me," I shake my head.

He looks at me confused.

"Why would I warn-" he starts to ask.

"So, I could prepare myself to have to see you again. That I'd have to think about you again!" I shout unexpectedly at him.

He looks completely caught off guard.

I spring up from the bed to get some distance from him.

"Chandler - I..." he begins.

I hear him get up too, he's behind me.

I turn back to him.

"And I never even _stopped_ thinking about you!" I yell at him.

He stands speechless.

I knew this was a mistake. I knew I couldn't handle this. What was I thinking?

I pick my coat up from the floor and turn to leave.

"I never stopped either," I hear him say behind me, making me stop in my tracks.

I turn back to him slowly.

"What?"

"I... never stopped thinking about you," he repeats for me.

"Really?" I barely get out.

He nods.

"I've never felt like this before," he tells me.

I can't move, hearing him say this.

"How can I believe you?" I say out of fear.

He looks upset, but he only shrugs.

"I don't know," he whispers.

"You don't want something casual anymore?" I confirm.

"Not if it's with you."

"So, you want me to stay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods.

I step towards him again and he waits for me.

I stare into his eyes, then down at his lips. I slide my hands down his face. Could he really be mine?

* * *

I spend the night at Joey's. I do, I give in - how could I not?

I wake up in the morning in his bed and he's next to me. I'm still nervous he's going to wake up and want me to leave. This all seems too good to be true.

When he finally stirs awake, I don't say anything to him, but this time he greets me with a "good morning".

"So, what now?" I ask, wondering how he'll respond.

He takes a moment, he looks like he's thinking, making me more nervous with every passing second.

"Breakfast?" he offers.

I smile slowly at that response. I suppose that is a good start.

* * *

At breakfast, I decide to lay out some rules. If this is going to work, I can't be constantly questioning what's allowed.

"So, I'm gonna want to talk," I blurt out after the waitress leaves with our orders.

"Okay," Joey answers, suppressing a smile.

"I'd want us to get to know each other more - if we're not casual anymore," I tell him sternly.

"We can talk," he smirks.

"So, where are you from?" I ask.

"Woah, getting right to it," he pretends to look surprised. It makes me smile.

"Come on," I push.

"Queens, what about you?" he answers properly now.

"Long Island. Did you move to Manhattan to be an actor?"

"Yeah, been trying for four years now," he replies.

"Well, it's working now," I remind him.

"Oh yeah, guess so," he smiles proudly.

The waitress returns with coffee.

I wait until she leaves again.

"So, what made you change your mind?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"About what?"

"Me."

He shrugs.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he reminds me.

"Yeah, but how has that not happened before? I mean - I'm just surprised, it being me and all, I'm sure there were a lot of others..." I begin to ramble, playing with my fork for no reason.

"Chandler," he says until I look at him again.

"I like you," he states clearly, which makes my heart race again.

"You might, we don't know each other that well yet," I debate stupidly.

_Why am I arguing?_

"I think I know you a little," he responds.

"Mhm, I'm not so sure," I shake my head again being way too difficult for no good reason.

"I know what you like in bed," he mentions and I blush wildly.

I look around, hoping no one overheard that.

"Okay, umm maybe we lay low on that kind of talk in public," I whisper embarrassed.

He smirks at me.

"Got it, no sex stuff," he speaks still normal volume, which makes me panic again.

I look around nervously once more.

"Chandler, we're fine," he snickers.

The waitress returns with our food then. We thank her.

"Umm, so are pancakes your favorite food?" I ask him, desperate to change the topic.

He begins cutting into the pancakes he ordered.

"Every food is my favorite," he smiles and then takes a large bite.

I chuckle.

"Okay, that's easy enough."

We continue with breakfast, luckily only talking about our friends, family and jobs.

After breakfast, Joey has rehearsal. We walk outside together.

"I'm this way," I point behind me.

"I'm this way," he points in the other direction.

"Well, breakfast was nice," I tell him.

"Yeah, it was," he agrees.

We stare at each other until we both grow goofy smiles.

"We can still kiss, can't we?" Joey asks.

"Yeah - of course."

"I didn't know what the new rules are," he smirks.

"We can kiss," I state with a smirk.

"Okay, kissing is allowed, but no sex talk," he recalls.

"I meant not in public."

"And we _talk_ to each other now," he says concentrated, like he's trying hard to list another rule.

I chuckle.

"Stop making fun of me."

He closes his mouth.

"You're gonna be late for rehearsal," I snicker.

He steps closer to me.

"I don't care," he breathes and then he finally gives me what I want and kisses me.

Somehow, kissing him feels even better now.

When he draws back, I can't help, but smile instantly.

"You free tomorrow night?" he asks.

_This is real, I can't believe I made this real._

"Yes."

He kisses me once more and then leaves for rehearsal.

* * *

I head to the coffee shop.

All my friends notice something different about me.

"What's going on? You look so... happy?" Ross challenges.

"Gee, thanks man," I roll my eyes kiddingly at him.

"You _are_ glowing," Phoebe observes me strangely.

"I spent the night with someone," I grin at them.

They gasp with excitement.

" _Who?_ " Rachel presses.

"Um... Joey, actually," I reveal.

"Oh honey, no that's a bad trap to fall back into," Monica urges with concern.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to commit," Ross reminds me.

"Well, he says he changed his mind," I tell them.

"But has he really?" Monica asks disbelievingly.

"I... think so," I reply.

"You know, he's an actor now. He could be lying," Rachel jumps back in, just as worried as everyone else.

"I don't think he was lying," I attempt, but already I'm wondering if they're right.

"We just don't want you to get hurt," Monica says.

"I know... I still have feelings for him," I admit.

"Well, obviously," Phoebe comments and I shoot her a glare.

"But you need to be careful," Ross comments gently.

"Well, we had breakfast this morning," I reason.

They all look at me weird and that's when I realize I made them believe Joey and I were dating the whole time. I never mentioned it was only casual, so breakfast wouldn't be a big step up for him.

"I mean, _at_ breakfast he seemed really genuine. You know, when we talked," I cover up quickly.

"Well, I hope he is," Monica states, rubbing my hand.

"Me too," I breathe, way too nervous now.


	5. Chapter 5

To say I'm a wreck is an understatement. I am officially riddled with fear that everything Joey is doing is a total act. I do realize it seems a little far-fetched. I mean, what would he get out of it other than sex? I'm sure he doesn't need to put all this effort in with a guy like me to get some action, he could easily get anyone else. But my anxiety is too high to think that logically. My theory is he needs to make it appear like he's in a serious relationship, maybe for his public image or maybe it's to show his family or roommate, Luke.

I barely get a second away from my thoughts all day and then Joey calls me around six.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You wanna get dinner?" he suggests.

"Mhm, not really hungry," I reply, making it difficult.

"Okay, how about a movie?"

"Not really into movies."

"Really?"

"Eh," I sigh, not making any effort to give a real response.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm great! How about your place?"

"Okay," he agrees.

* * *

When I get to Joey's apartment, he kisses me hello which I have to admit, I love, but I pretend I'm not impressed and walk inside.

"Luke here?" I inquire.

"No, why?" he answers.

I shrug.

"Have you told him about us?" I ask.

"No... not yet," he replies hesitantly.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't know, he's been busy - haven't seen him much I guess," he answers.

"What about your family?" I question him again.

"No - was I supposed to tell everyone right away?" he chuckles nervously.

That is not adding up with my plan. Then again, he originally only suggested places in public so it must be the public image, for his career.

"No, I'm just curious," I state plainly.

I avoid eye contact, but hear him walk over to me.

"Uh, look... I've never really done this before," he says sincerely.

I finally look at him.

"What?"

"A real relationship... I mean, at least since high school, but I don't think Angela counts," he smiles shyly.

Hearing him speak so genuinely makes me feel awful, trying to catch him in some act. Of course, I like him - too much - of course I want this to be real. But how can I know for sure?

"That's okay," I speak nicely now.

"So, you want me to tell everyone? Cause I will," he offers sweetly.

"No, I mean, there's no rush... I have to be honest, I'm nervous - about you," I admit.

He looks concerned by this.

"Why?"

"I mean your past... it still seems a little crazy to me, you'd finally decide to settle for a guy like me," I speak honestly.

He takes my hand in his and looks at me very earnestly.

"Hey, I'm not settling. I really like you Chandler, that's why I want to change... _you_ made me want to change," he reveals.

I'm speechless from his words. He leans in and leaves a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Okay, I believe you," I whisper.

"Good, I hope so," he smiles.

"So, wanna get dinner now?" I offer, feeling much more relaxed.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I got my appetite back," I shrug.

"Great, cause I'm starving. What are you in the mood for?" he asks.

"You," I smirk.

"Chandler, is that sex talk?" he gasps kiddingly.

"We're not in public," I grin.

"So, what first... real food or me?" he leans into my lips again and I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around me.

"Mhm, it's hard to say no to you," I hum as I plant another kiss on him.

Then, I hear a low stomach growl. He draws back with an innocent smile.

"Could we do food first?" he asks.

I laugh.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next day, I stop over at Monica's and Rachel's apartment where Ross and Phoebe are hanging out as well.

"How'd your date with Joey go?" Monica asks with concern in her voice.

"It went really good. We talked and I think he's serious... you know, about being serious," I tell them.

Monica seems to force a smile.

"Okay, that's great Chandler," she says.

"You don't believe me?" I question.

"I'm just scared you're going to get hurt," she frowns.

The rest of my friends crowd around the kitchen table now.

"Okay, what if you guys meet him?" I suggest.

Everyone looks at one another and shrugs.

"That seems fair," Ross responds.

"I can judge him alright, I can see right through people," Phoebe states.

"Okay it's a plan," I determine.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!" Rachel suddenly exclaims, clapping happily.

"Rachel, this is not your chance to ask him a million questions about the show. This is for Chandler," Monica warns her.

Rachel sighs loudly.

"But he gets to ask him all the time!" Rachel whines.

"And I do," I kid.

Rachel gasps at my response.

"Really! Have you asked if Sally wakes up from her coma? Or or is Eric on the show single?" Rachel spills, rushing over to me.

"You know what, how about I ask Joey to get you a part on the show?" I reply sarcastically, but Rachel is too enthused to catch the sarcasm.

" _Are you serious, Chandler?!_ "

I shake my head no and I've never seen Rachel look so disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey is coming over today to meet my friends. I'm panicking a lot, so that's normal.

I hear a knock on my door. It's Joey, I pull him swiftly inside and shut the door.

"Did anyone see you?" I press.

"No," he says, thrown off by my erratic behavior.

"Okay, good. Listen, so about my friends... well, okay... they're so nice, they are the best, but they might... well, I don't know, they -" I begin trying to prepare him, but I have no idea what to expect either.

Joey walks over to me and runs his hands down my arms to calm me down - it works.

I stop talking and look into his eyes.

"It's going to be great," he encourages.

"I know - I mean, I hope so-" I start again.

He presses his lips to mine and now I really relax. I let out a satisfied sigh when he draws back.

"Why are you so nervous? Am I that hard to like?" he grins at me, letting his hands fall off me.

"No, you're too easy to like. I think my friends might be a little more judgmental than normal because of how we started, you know?" I finally get my words together.

He nods.

"I get it, I'll probably be the same way when I introduce you to Luke," he comments which makes me feel less crazy.

I smile.

"I'm excited to see you a total mess like me," I tease.

"Don't think I can get to your level," he mocks.

I glare at him kiddingly.

"Okay, let's do this," I decide.

We walk across the hall and I knock on the door. We wait a second.

"What am I doing?" I suddenly realize and then I open the door and walk right in.

Joey follows me in.

Everyone is sitting in the living room and looks up as we enter.

"We were wondering who knocked," Monica laughs.

"Yeah - wasn't thinking... um, this is Joey. Joey, this is everyone. Monica, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel," I point them all out as they all stand and walk over to greet Joey properly.

Rachel looks too excited and I realize I should have at least prepared Joey for the fact that she's a huge soap opera fan.

"I'm sorry - I love DOOL!" she exclaims, losing her composure after only a few seconds.

"Oh yeah?" Joey smiles.

She rushes over to him and takes his hand, forcing him into a hand shake. He doesn't seem bothered even though I begin nervously sweating.

"It's so cool you're a doctor on the show!" she continues.

Joey smiles wider.

"I know, right!?" Joey surprisingly matches her enthusiasm.

"Really, could I ask you a few questions?" she says quietly, but we all hear.

"Okay, I think this handshake is done," I command and pull her hand away from his.

"We told her not to ask you a million questions sorry," Monica steps in.

"That's okay - I love talking about the show," Joey responds.

"See!" Rachel yelps.

Monica glares at her.

"Well, later. We want to get to know you Joey, here take a seat," Monica offers.

We all move to the kitchen table. Joey and I sit down and Rachel runs to grab the seat next to Joey, but Ross, Phoebe and Monica weirdly stay standing.

"So, where are you from?" Monica asks.

"Queens," Joey answers.

"I'm from Long Island," Rachel interrupts happily.

"Cool," Joey responds to her.

Monica squeezes Rachel's shoulder - trying to hint to her to shut up. I see Rachel frown, getting the hint.

"You have any siblings?" Monica continues.

"Yeah - I have seven sisters," he shares.

"Wow, that's a lot," Monica comments.

"And Monica is my little sister," Ross presses loudly.

"Yeah and I'm not related to anyone!" Phoebe announces even louder.

Joey nods uncomfortably and I'm slowly dying from how weird this is going.

"Um, you know, I think we can all act a little more... I don't know - _normal?_ " I suggest.

Everyone gives me a look, making me more nervous.

Phoebe walks over to Joey now.

"You know Joey, I love people... so much that I love to see multiple people at once," she tells him.

I let me head fall into my hands.

"Do you like doing that?" she questions him.

"Uh... no? Well, what do you mean?" Joey answers confused.

"You know what I mean!" Phoebe dramatically raises her voice again.

"Guys!" I yell, pleading to them with my eyes.

Ross nods at me, as if he knows how to handle this.

"So Joey, I'm a paleontologist... meaning, I only focus on the facts. The hard _facts_ , the _history_ ," Ross states sternly.

My head is shaking, I'm so beyond embarrassed.

"Okay...cool?" Joey answers hesitantly.

"Can I talk with my friends in the hallway please!" I demand and stand from my chair.

Joey waits at the table, while everyone else follows me into the hallway.

We close the door.

"Okay maniacs, you need to stop," I order them harshly.

"Chandler, we're trying to protect you," Monica argues.

"I can get the truth out of him," Phoebe jumps in.

"No, no - there's no truth to get out of him. Okay, you know what, new idea. How about we all assume Joey actually likes me and cares about me until proven otherwise. Can you guys just support me please... I really like him," I request seriously.

Everyone's expressions lighten.

"We always support you honey," Rachel comments.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Let's welcome Joey into our lives," Monica determines.

"Thank you," I reply.

We walk back inside and Joey is nervously fiddling with his hands at the table alone.

"Hey Joey, we're sorry about all that. Can we start over - I'm Monica," Monica says nicely and puts out her hand.

He shakes her hand.

Everyone surrounds the table and we start over.

My friends thankfully act normal and it goes really well. Joey seems to fit in with my friends and we have a great time.

Monica even makes lunch for everyone and we enjoy a nice meal together. I honestly couldn't be happier.

* * *

A few hours later, we finally end the day. Ross and Phoebe head home and Joey and I head back across the hall.

When we get inside, I can't stop smiling. I'm so happy that Joey met my friends and it went well... eventually. I think they truly like him and I like him and he likes me. I can't believe this.

He notices me excessively smiling.

"What?" he smirks.

"Nothing," I shrug, still smiling way too wide.

I walk over to him. He start smiling too.

I hold his face in my hands and then kiss him. He happily wraps his arms around me.

"What?" he asks again when I'm still smiling like a lunatic.

"Thank you - for meeting my friends," I say.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiles.

I shrug. He kisses me again.

"So, am I staying over?" he asks.

"You better," I warn.

"Good," I states simply and then picks me up unexpectedly.

I wrap my legs around him and laugh as he carries me into the bedroom.

* * *

A few days later, Joey introduces me to Luke.

Luke acts like a perfectly normal human, unlike my crazy friends. It goes great, we order some pizza and chat. He's a really nice guy.

At the end of the night, I'm lying in bed with Joey and we're watching some movie. I can barely concentrate on the tv though because I'm reveling at the fact that I'm here. In Joey's bed, with his arm around me, my face snuggled against his chest and I have all the time in the world. I'm not worrying about leaving before the morning or whether I can kiss him or not. I'm allowed here, I'm allowed to kiss him whenever I want.

I sit up and kiss him... because I can.

He smiles at me.

"You like the movie?" he asks.

"Eh," I shrug.

"Oh right, you don't like movies," he says, reminding me of that awful time.

"I love movies... with you," I smile, hoping he accepts this.

He smiles and then leans into my lips again.

"I'm really happy," he shares unexpectedly.

"You are?" I ask, my heart bursting from his words.

"Yeah."

"Me too," I say.

I slide back into his arms, feeling overwhelmed by happiness.

I think this settles it, I'm committed. 

* * *

_The End._


End file.
